videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Six Nights at Sammy's
Six Nights at Sammy's is an indie horror game that is the sequel to the popular Five Nights at Freddy's and it's sequel. Due to the first two games commercial success, the game is available to be downloaded on home consoles. Premise Taking place in the year 2001, Six Nights at Sammy's has the player play as night guard "Noah McGillian" for Sammy's Super Mall, a mall built by the Fazbear Entertainment Company after the commercial failure of the resturaunts. As such, Bonnie is rebuilt as the mascot of a music store, and Chica rebuilt as the mascot of the mall's food court, though Freddy was never rebuilt and was replaced with a new character, Sammy the Skunk, as the mall's primary mascot. Like the previous two games, it turns out the animatronics become homicidal during the night and roam around, trying to kill the night guard. Gameplay Just like before, you are stuck in the security office and must prevent the animatronic characters from getting at you. You must survive until 6:00 AM, in-game time. The layout is somewhat like a combination of the first and second game, with steel doors you must shut on both sides of the room, and a door that cannot be shut in front of you. You're given an animal mask for animatronics that come at you through the middle door. You still have a flashlight to see down this middle door, however, you now must worry about both the doors and the flashlight running out of power. There is a new mechanic in the form of a video camera. You can get stills of animatronics on the cameras, and depending on how well you do in terms of recording them, you will be awarded with a fourth star on the main menu. This is due to there not being much of a reason to check the cameras in the previous games. Mall Layout The Animatronics *Sammy the Skunk *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate *Artie the Chameleon *Betty the Butterfly *Jack-in-the-Box *Freddy Fazbear *Golden Freddy Nights First Night *Sammy's AI: 2 *Bonnie's AI: 5 *Chica's AI: 5 *Foxy's AI: 0 (Pirate's Cove is not open at this time) *Artie's AI: 0 (The Hobby Shop is not open at this time) *Betty's AI: 0 (Betty's Boutique is not open at this time) *Freddy's AI: 0 *Golden Freddy's AI: 0 Second Night *Sammy's AI: 5 *Bonnie's AI: 10 *Chica's AI: 10 *Foxy's AI: 10 *Artie's AI: 0 (The Hobby Shop is not open at this time) *Betty's AI: 0 (Betty's Boutique is not open at this time) *Freddy's AI: 5 *Golden Freddy's AI: 0 Third Night *Sammy's AI: 10 *Bonnie's AI: 12 *Chica's AI: 12 *Foxy's AI: 10 *Artie's AI: 12 *Betty's AI: 0 (Betty's Boutique is not open at this time) *Freddy's AI: 5 *Golden Freddy's AI: 0 Fourth Night *Sammy's AI: 12 *Bonnie's AI: 15 *Chica's AI: 15 *Foxy's AI: 12 *Artie's AI: 15 *Betty's AI: 12 *Freddy's AI: 10 *Golden Freddy's AI: 0 Fifth Night *Sammy's AI: 15 *Bonnie's AI: 20 *Chica's AI: 20 *Foxy's AI: 15 *Artie's AI: 15 *Betty's AI: 15 *Freddy's AI: 12 *Golden Freddy's AI: 0 Sixth Night *Sammy's AI: 20 *Bonnie's AI: 25 *Chica's AI: 25 *Foxy's AI: 18 *Artie's AI: 20 *Betty's AI: 18 *Freddy's AI: 15 *Golden Freddy's AI: 5 Seventh Night The Seventh Night is unlocked after the six main nights have been completed once. On the seventh night, there is no time limit. You beat the night once you record the animatronics enough on the cameras to reach 100%. *Sammy's AI: 25 *Bonnie's AI: 25 *Chica's AI: 25 *Foxy's AI: 18 *Artie's AI: 25 *Betty's AI: 18 *Freddy's AI: 25 *Golden Freddy's AI: 15 Eighth Night The Eighth Night allows the player to set the different animatronics to whatever difficulty level they desire, from 0 to 30. Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Stubs